Meadow Memories
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Kid and Lou rekindle their love for one another on a romantic ride.


Meadow Memories

"When are we going to arrive at wherever it is you are taking me?" Louise McCloud asked her fellow Pony Express rider, Kid, as he led the way along the winding path of the mountainous terrain they were traveling on.

"Soon," Kid called over his shoulder, smiling at the impatience he heard in her voice. Lou was not known for having an overabundance of it, especially when it came to surprises.

Lou let out an aggravated sigh. Kid had given the same answer the past two times she asked the question. It was not like she did not want to spend more time alone with him, she did. She had hoped they would have reached the halfway mark back to Rock Creek before nightfall. Now, with this unexpected detour of his, they would be lucky to reach the station sometime by nightfall of the next evening.

She supposed she should just give in and enjoy the ride with Kid. It was not as if they were expected back at the station at any particular time. This joint ride had been a special favor for the Army, and had taken them off the normal PX route, and all the way to Fort Osage, Missouri. Neither she, nor Kid, had protested drawing the short straws out of Teaspoon's hand to carry out this delivery. They had wanted to spend more alone time with one another ever since they had become a couple again. In Fort Osage, their romantic plans were thwarted. The only accommodations for them had been a couple of bunks to sleep in, in the enlisted men's quarters on the outpost.

Lightning neighed; making her aware that Kid had reined in Katie, and was dismounting. "Why are we stopping here?" she asked as she swung down from her mount's back and glanced around them.

A natural wall made out of jagged rock lined the entire left side of the path they were on. Past where Kid had tied Katie, the trail continued to wind itself around another outcropping before disappearing altogether. Along the right side, a wall made up of knee high grass, shrubbery, and saplings.

Kid stepped up beside her. He carried his bedding over his shoulder, and held a burlap sack in his left hand. He held his other out to her. "We walk from here."

Lou raised a questioning brow at him, but then sighed and slipped her left hand into his outstretched one. Kid curled his fingers around hers and flashed a smile that took her breath away.

Kid led her over to a break in the shrubbery and saplings, and let her precede him through it. They walked for a few moments until the path widened into a clearing and revealed a wonderful secret.

A carpet of emerald grass flowed for as far as the eye could see. Vibrant wildflowers in brilliant hues of orange, yellow, violet, blue, pink, and white dotted the greenery. To the left of them, a bubbling stream spewed forth its frothy water into a crystalline pond, completing the picturesque setting.

Tears filled Lou's eyes as she admired the picturesque scene surround them. "It's beautiful, Kid. I'm so glad you brought me here."

Kid turned so that he and Lou were facing each other. He set down the burlap bag and let his bedroll ease off his shoulder onto the ground. "When I knew we were going to be in this area, I was hoping I'd get the chance to show this meadow to you."

"I'm glad you did, Kid." Lou caressed his face with her free hand. "It's a perfect place for us to be with one another again."

"I didn't bring you here for that…" Kid protested, but Lou placed her finger against his lips to quiet him.

"I know you didn't." She assured him. "We've traveled a long road back to us. All the hurt, pain, and anger are behind us now. Whatever happens from here on out, we'll face together."

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Lou. You are everything to me, and it took me almost losing you forever to realize that. I love your fiery temper and stubbornness. I admire your courage, determination, and the fact you can ride and shoot as good as I can. I'll never try to change you again to fit some stupid ideal of what I thought a lady was supposed to be. You are a lady in every sense of the word."

The tears standing in Lou's eyes fell freely by the time Kid finished speaking. "I respect your morals and your determination to always do the right thing. Even when you are infuriating the hell out of me with your protectiveness, I am honored by how much you care for me. You are everything to me too, Kid. I love you."

Kid lowered his head to meet Lou's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lou did not protest in the very least. In Kid's arms was where she was supposed to be. She placed one hand on his lip, while she lifted the other so that she could comb her fingers through the strands of his chestnut curls.

When the kiss ended, both were a bit breathless. Kid reached down, picked up his blanket, and then spread it out on the ground. He kneeled down and reached for Lou. She came willingly to him and they mirrored each other's movements as they began to unbutton the other's shirt. Kid helped Lou tug the sleeves of his shirt off his arms, before pushing Lou's shirt off her shoulders. Lou caressed Kid's chest, running her hands over his shoulders as he worked to unwind the bandage she used to bind herself to carry off the illusion that she was a man. As the last of the bandages unwound and exposed her breasts to his hungry gaze, Kid did not know how any of them could have believed she was anything but a woman.

Her breasts were small, but fit easily into his hands. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and watched them harden under his tender administrations, and he felt a shiver race through her in response to his caresses.

Lou let out a gasp as Kid leaned forward and suckled at one breast, while kneading the other with his hand. His lips on her bare skin made a shiver of heat race through her and all her senses came alive. His touch had always made her feel beautiful, sensual. She threw her head back and relished in the heated rays of the sun shining down upon them, as well as the hot sparks of passion igniting within her.

Kid lowered Lou gently onto the blanket, his hands slid to the waist of her denims. With practiced hands he unbuttoned them and lowered the material over her slender hips, down her coltish legs, until she lay bare before him. He stroked a hand over her moist center and Lou lurched off the blanket in response. He placed his hands under her bottom and raised it up so that he could taste her. He ran his tongue over her, before he plunged it into her warm depths, and made love to her with his mouth.

Lou writhed beneath him, flames shooting through her body as Kid pleasured her. She moaned, feeling the pressure building inside of her, until her release came in a spine-tingling, back bowing rush that left her feeling dazzled and disoriented.

Kid rose above her, wiping his mouth, his hands worked the buttons of his denims, before he toed off his boots and stripped out of his denims and long john bottoms. He moved over her, and she eagerly reached for him, as he positioned himself between her legs. With a solitary thrust, he joined them together.

Lou moaned as Kid entered her. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, before they settled on his rear. She held him to her, relishing in the closeness she had been denied for so long, wanting to make the moment last for as long as she could. Kid held still, cherishing the feel of her warmth enclosing his manhood, and her soft curves pressed close to his heated skin.

Kid sought out Lou's lips as he began to move within her. He ran his hands over her smooth skin, nibbling at her ear, trailing kisses down her body. He suckled at one breast, and then the other. Lou writhed beneath him, raising her hips up to meet his, as he increased the tempo, flames licking over his body until he felt like he was on fire, and only she could put it out. They clutched at one another as the intensity of their movements climbed, riding the roller coaster of passion until they both exploded with pleasure.

"Kid!" Lou cried out his name and tightened her hold on him, as Kid collapsed against her and the two lay with their limbs intertwined, their bodies spent, and their hearts soaring. Joyful tears filled Lou's eyes and ran down her face. Kid kissed them away.

"That was…" she started and Kid finished, "…wonderful."

They shared a smile before Kid rolled onto the blanket beside her. He pulled part of it over them, and the two lovers soon fell asleep. When they woke some time later they made love again, bathed in the natural pool, before dressing and enjoying the food that Kid had packed along for them.

With great reluctance they left the meadow behind and continued on their ride back to Rock Creek. Neither of them knew what Fate held for them, but each knew they would face whatever came their way together.


End file.
